hangout_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Mettaton
"I may be queer, darling, but let me give it to you straight! You won't stand in my way!" -Mettaton EX Mettaton is a semi-antagonist turned protagonist, introduced in Arc 3. He is the manager of the Mettaton Hotel, and attempts to manipulate the heroes into gathering the stones for him. He quickly loses his way in the great hunt, alas, and fails to get the stones. Once Arc 4 rolls around, he has reformed and upon his return aids the heroes against the villains. He is roleplayed by Karas. He is a confirmed homosexual, but not as much as ICE is History Mettaton was first seen at his hotel paying Killer Croc to serve as his enforcer. His goal was to gather the stones to turn the entire world into a paradise for him. To accomplish this, he bribed Escargoon and his allies with money, telling them to gather the stones for him so that they do not fall into Minion Homer's hands. He refused to step into combat, instead letting his "employees" gather the stones for him. However, they were defeated, and Homura called him out on all his misdeeds, leading to Croc and Escargoon's gang abandoning him. He later attempted to bribe the group at Palutena's temple but was kicked out immediately. He then hired a mercenary group consisting of Deadshot, Erron Black, and Scorcher to aid him. He also hosted the Planeptune tournament and screwed over Kirbopher, causing him to lose in round 1 despite winning the fight. Later on, Monika hacked into his channel and leaked all of his crimes to the public, including his hiring of the mercenaries. Mettaton's media empire was taken away due to lawsuits and the mercenaries abandoned him, taking him out of the hunt for the stones. He attempted to find the stones in the chaos of the final battle, to no avail. In Arc 4, Mettaton first appeared in the ruins of his former hotel. He moped around in sadness until Alphys found him, and they both returned to the surface together. He and Alphys went to Skyworld, where Zetto's group attacked them. Alphys had to flee and Mettaton was losing the fight, until Annoying Orange arrived forcing Zetto to retreat. He later joined the group at Magicant, and went with the others to save Chilly, but they failed as Skyworld fell. He and Alphys later participated in the final battle against Bill, where the heroes emerged victorious. Soon after, unfortunately, him and Alphys were ambushed by Insane Black Rock Shooter and Evil Lancer at the Kwik-E Mart. He activated Mettaton NEO to try and defeat IBRS when Alphys died, but was easily defeated and self destructed in one last attempt to kill his attacker. Sadly, he failed to do so. Trivia Mettaton was initially killed in the Snap, but his death was retconned by Karas. Mettaton NEO's RP stats are inaccurate to his actual stats in Undertale. In the RP, both his attack and defense are stated to be 999, while in Undertale they are 90 and 9 respectively. Mettaton is confirmed to be a homosexual During some parts of the Planeptune Torunament, Mettaton was RP'ed by soul Category:Deceased Characters Category:Undertale Category:Characters Played by Karas Category:Homosexuals Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Virgins Category:Characters introduced in Arc 3